Assassin's Creed: Redemption
by Nickstar777
Summary: An introduction to Edward Kenway's nephew, Felix, join him on his quest to prove his innocence for a crime he did not commit. Please do not complain about historical inaccuracy
1. Introduction

Time for my new Assassin's Creed Fic

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed

* * *

==Modern Day==

At Abstergo Industries, the employee that researched Edward Kenway had just entered the building, he was told to meet with his new boss, Penelope, about a new project. When he reached the right floor, he walked to Penelope's office.

"Morning Miss Vector" said Luke (Yes, I'm calling him Luke)

"Good Morning Mr Rowan" said Penelope

"You said you had a new project for me?" asked Luke

"Yes, after your great research of the pirate, Edward Kenway, Corporate has requested that you look into the life of his nephew" said Penelope, handing Luke a file.

"Alright, I'll get right on it" said Luke before leaving.

When Luke left, he received a call on his earpiece.

"_Hello there buddy, having fun?_" asked Shaun on the earpiece

"Hi Shaun" said Luke

After what happened when Luke had researched Edward Kenway, Luke wanted to know what was going on, so Shaun and Rebecca explained everything to him and asked if Luke was OK with helping them out, Luke said yes.

"Listen Luke, Abstergo is at it again, you know the drill" said Shaun

"That I do" said Luke

Luke ended the communication and went to his cubicle and entered the Animus to start his research on Edward Kenway's nephew...Felix Kenway.

==Swansea, Wales, 1783==

Over the past number of weeks, there had been a serial killer on the loose, stabbing Welsh Politicians. The newest victim was a man called Henry Armstrong.

"Any clue as to the weapon?" asked a welsh guard

"Well, from the shape of the wound, I would guess an Assassin's Hidden Blade" said a doctor

"What? How can you figure that out from just the shape of the wound?" asked the guard

"And besides, there are no assassins in Swansea" said another guard

"Actually, there is one..." said a man

Elsewhere, a man called Robert Cass was meant to give an announcement tonight. Outside, a man with brown hair, green eyes and some stubble, wearing a large coat walked past the door and went around to the back of the building, when he was at the back, he removed his jacket, revealing a red of red assassin robes with black accents, he hid the jacket and grabbed his weapons that he had placed their earlier that day.

He climbed the building till he found an open window, which he climbed in. He went down the stairs till he was on the right floor, he made sure to keep hidden, he pulled out a smoke bomb and a bow &amp; arrow.

The man picked up the smoke bomb, he was getting ready to throw it when his cover was blown.

"ASSASSIN!" yelled a man in the crowd.

The guards spotted the man and one of them shot him in the leg. Robert Cass ordered the people to evacuate, which they did.

The assassin lost his balance and fell to the floor, luckily, he was alright.

"GET HIM!" said Robert

The guards grabbed the assassin by the arms and pinned him against the wall.

"I knew that if I gave this speech it would bring you out, now, let's see who you are" said Robert, before removing the assassin's hood.

"Felix Kenway, wow, our source was right, you really are an assassin" said Robert

"Yeah, I am" said Felix

"And, things get worse for you" said Robert

"What are you fucking talking about?"

"You know about the serial killer?" asked Robert

"Yeah" said Felix

"We know it's you" said Robert

"WHAT? You're crazy" said Felix

"Take his weapons, all his weapons" said Robert to the guards

The guards took Felix's sword, bow &amp; arrow, pistol, smoke bombs and his hidden blades and put them in a burlap sack and gave them to Robert.

"Good job men" said Robert before leaving.

"What about him?" asked a guard, motioning to Felix

"Kill him" said Robert

When Robert left, a guard aimed a musket at Felix, he pulled the trigger but Felix pulled one of the guards pinning him against the wall in the line of fire.

"Huh?"

Felix quickly fought off the other guard and threw him into the other 3 guards.

Felix grabbed the dead guard's sword, he then grabbed one of the remaining guards and held the sword to his neck. The 3 other guards stood back up.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! Try anything and this one dies" said Felix

2 of the guards put down their weapons but the third one thought Felix was bluffing and tried to shoot him. Felix slit the guard's throat and then quickly used the sword to deflect the bullets.

"I warned you" said Felix

Felix then backed up and closed the door to the building, he then used the sword to seal the door shut.

"THERE HE IS!" said another guard who was outside the building.

Felix ran off and a bunch of guards chased him till he was at the docks.

"You got nowhere else to run Kenway"

Felix turned around and jumped off the dock.

"Where is he?"

None of the guards could see him. Felix had swam away and had now sneaked on a ship heading to England.

* * *

**That's an introduction to Felix Kenway**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Recruits

Time for chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, if I did then some of the Character's names would have been easier to pronounce.

* * *

==Cornwall, England, 1783==

It took Felix a couple of days to reach England, the Assassin's moved to England a year or so after Edward Kenway met his daughter, Jennifer because the Island was taken over by pirates. Felix became an Assassin shortly after he heard about Edward's death. Felix searched Cornwall looking for one specific Assassin.

"Ah Tabai, it's good to see you again" said Felix

"Felix Kenway, it's good to see YOU again too, why are you in England?" asked Ah Tabai

"I was framed for the serial killings in Swansea by Cass, he tried having me killed but I escaped" said Felix

"Where are your weapons?" asked Ah Tabai

"Cass took them all, except the knife I keep hidden in my boot" said Felix

"Ah well it seems you will have to clear your name" said Ah Tabai

"How do I do that?" asked Felix

"You will need to return to Swansea and find some way to prove your innocence"

"I'll need a ship" said Felix

"No problem..." said Ah Tabai

Ah Tabai grabbed some paper and a quill and wrote down some stuff on the paper.

"Go to this location, the man their can help you get a ship"

"Thanks, but also, a mission like this would require more than just me" said Felix

"I can help with that too" said Ah Tabai

Ah Tabai grabbed some more paper and wrote some more stuff down.

"Try to find these men, the first 4 can be found here in England but the final one is in Swansea" said Ah Tabai

"I thought I was the only Assassin in all of Wales" said Felix

"No, just the only one that anyone knew about"

"Well thank you for this, I best be off now" said Felix

"Wait, you need weapons" said Ah Tabai

"Good Point" said Felix

Ah Tabai grabbed a bag and pulled out some wrist blades.

"Here are your replacement wrist blades" said Ah Tabai

"Thank You" said Felix

Ah Tabai then pulled out a flintlock.

"Your Uncle's Pistol"

Ah Tabai then took out a blowpipe and some darts.

"Thank you, but what do I do for a sword?" asked Felix

Ah Tabai grabbed one more piece of paper and wrote something down

"This location contains an ancient Assassin relic, The Sword Of The Eagle" said Ah Tabai

"Thank you" said Felix before walking off

==Later==

Felix had travelled to a town in the north of Corwall, searching for the man he needed to see about the ship. When he looked around, he saw a man wearing Dark Blue Assassin Robes with Black Accents.

"Excuse me, are you the man I need to see about a ship" asked Felix

"I am, what purpose do you need it for" asked the man in a deep voice

"I've been wrongly framed for being the Serial Killer in Swansea, I need the ship to return to Wales to clear my name" said Felix

"Very well, return to me in 3 days and you may sail to Swansea, if you are not back within three days then you can not use the ship" said the man

Felix walked away.

==Later==

Felix was searching for the first person on the list of people that Ah Tabai gave him. He came across a man in light blue robes with white accents sitting on a barrell.

"Are you Edward Ambrose?" asked Felix

"Who wants to know?" asked Edward

"Felix Kenway"

"Ah, yes, you're the one that was caught as the Serial Killer in Wales" said Edward

"I'm not the Serial Killer, that's why I need your help" said Felix

"How?" asked Edward

"I don't know how but Ah Tabai said that you can help me" said Felix

"Well, I can help you because I'm the best at getting information quickly" said Edward

"Will you help me?" asked Felix

"No, I will not" said Edward

"Why?"

"Because I'm busy right now, you see, a couple of weeks ago, I recieved an Assassination Contract and I have to take out a Tepmlar here in Cornwall, I can't leave this England until he's dead" said Edward

"Well, I have a ship that I need to be on in three days or I can't return to Wales" said Felix

"Sorry, my hands are tied" said Edward

"How about this, I'll help you find this guy, if I kill him first then you have to come with me to Swansea" said Felix

"You got yourself a deal, but you must remain undetected or you'll have the guards on your back" said Edward

"Understood, do you have a picture of the target?" asked Felix

Edward handed Felix a drawing of the target with the target's name, 'Charles Roland'.

Felix gave back the drawing back to Edward and walked away to find Charles.

==1 Hour Later==

Felix was still searching for Charles, he had asked around about Charles, he was able to find out that he was currently on his way to a church. Felix arrived at the church, he couldn't see Charles anywhere so he climbed onto the roof used Eagle Vision. He saw Charles was just around the corner, he also saw that Edward was in hot persuit.

"No!" said Felix

Felix pulled out the blowpipe and a sleep dart. He aimed the dart at Edward and was able to hit him. Felix stayed on the roof and kept sure not no be seen. When Charles had entered the church, Felix jumped off the roof and into a haystack. From inside he saw Edward regaining conscienceness. So he had to be quick.

He aimed his blowpipe with a Berzerk Dart at Charles and shot him in the leg. Charles went on a rampage for about 10 seconds before the poison in the darts took effect and he dropped dead.

"Yes" whispered Felix

==Later==

Felix met up with Edward again.

"Well done Felix, you did it, I'll assist you in clearing your name" said Edward

"Thank you, but first, can you tell me where to find this man?" asked Felix, pointing to the next guy on the list.

"Yeah, he's..." said Edward before explaining where the next guy was.

==The Nnext Morning==

Felix was on the lookout for the next guy, 'William Carter IV'.

"Let's see here..." said Felix before he used his Eagle Vision to find William.

He found him easily. William had long blonde hair and was wearing white robes with grey accents.

"William Carter?" said Felix

"That's me, you must be Felix Kenway" said William

"I am, listen, I need your help, I was framed for the Serial Killings in Wales even though I'm innocent, I need your help to clear my name" said Felix

"Ah, well, I'm in" said William

"Thank you" said Felix

"Yeah, you look like you need all the help you can get" said William

"Well, I still need to find 2 more people here in Cornwall, can you help me find them?" asked Felix

"Sure, who do you need to find next?" asked William

Felix looked at the list

"A man called 'Thomas Helms'" said Felix

"Ah, I know where to find him, follow me" said William

Felix followed William to a tavern, before they entered, they say a big guy getting thrown out the front door.

"What was that?" asked Felix

"That was the work of Thomas Helms" said William as they both entered and say a man wearing Dark Green Assassin Robes with white accents in a bar fight with 3 guys...and winning.

"WHO'S NEXT?!" asked the man

At that moment, one of the big men hit the guy on the back with a bar stool.

"Woah, looks like he may need some help" said Felix

"You're right" said William

Felix hopped onto a table and quickly ran off, kneeing one of the guys in the face. William ran at another and kicked him in such a way that it sent him out the window.

"Thanks for the help" said Thomas

One more guy ran at them, Felix quickly grabbed a glass bottle and smashed it in his face.

"You're welcome, listen Thomas, I need your help" said Felix

"What is it?" asked Thomas

"Follow us, I'll explain on the way" said Felix

Thomas followed William and Felix to a rooftop. Felix explained everything.

"Ah, well, I'm in" said Thomas

"Really?" asked Felix

"Yes, I owe you for helping me out back their" said Thomas

"Well, that means I just need one more guy to find" said Felix

"Who?" asked William

Felix showed them the list, the next name was a familiar face.

"Him?" asked Thomas

"Yeah why?" asked Felix

"Um...no reason" said William

"Come on, we need some sleep, we'll find this man tomorrow" said Thomas

* * *

**Who was the next guy on the list?**

**See if you can guess**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	3. An Old Grudge

Sorry for the wait, I've been having computer problems

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed

* * *

Felix, William &amp; Thomas were searching Cornwall for the next guy on the list. Thomas and William knew that it was a bad idea for a Kenway to even TALK to this man, but Felix said he needed all the people on the list.

"Men, we should split up to find the next guy" said Felix

"Actually, I think that one of us should stay near you" said William

Felix hesitated to respond.

"No" said Felix

"Fine" said both Thomas and William

==Later==

Felix was searching south of Cornwall, he couldn't find the man he was looking for so he decided to ask around. The first person he asked pointed to a man sitting down on the ground next to a building with a shadow covering his face. He walked over to him and showed him the list and pointed to the name of the guy he was looking for.

"I'm looking for this man, can you help me find him?" asked Felix

"You're looking at him" said the man

"Really? Great, look, I need your help, I was framed for the Serial Killings in Wales, I need your help to prove I'm innocent" said Felix

"What's your name?" asked the man

"Felix Kenway" said Felix

"Kenway? KENWAY?!" asked the man

The man and Felix both stood up.

"Yeah, why?" asked Felix

"The Kenway family ruined my life" said the man

The man stepped forward, the shadow no longer covered his face, revealing himself as Woodes Rodgers.

"How did my family ruin your life?" asked Felix

"When Edward Kenway stabbed me, even though I survived my injuries, when I returned to England, I was shamed and lost all my money, leaving me in great debt that I was never able to pay off" said Rodgers

"Well I'm sorry on behalf of my Uncle" said Felix

"I don't care, you're gonna pay on behalf of your uncle" said Woodes, before punching Felix

"Agh!" said Felix

"GET UP!" said Woodes

William and Thomas saw Felix and Woodes.

"Should we help him?" asked William

"Are you kidding? This just started, he may not NEED help" said Thomas

Woodes walked over to Felix, about to attack him but Felix kicked him in the leg, taking Woodes off balance.

"Rodgers, I don't wanna fight you" said Felix

"It's a shame that I don't feel the same way" said Rodgers

Woodes got back up and charged at Felix. Felix ducked under Woodes.

"Woodes, stop" said Felix

"NO!" said Woodes

Woodes charged at Felix once more, Felix swept Woodes leg, then held his Hidden Blade to Rodgers throat.

"Woodes, listen, if you help me then I will help you get your life back" said Felix

"Fine, but if you fail to keep your promise then you die" said Woodes

"You have a deal" said Felix before helping Rodgers up

==The Next Day==

Felix, Edward, William, Thomas and Woodes all approached the ship that the man from a couple of days ago promised.

"I see you have returned, and just in time" said the man

"Yes, thank you for the ship" said Felix

"You are very welcome, have a pleasant journey" said the man

The 4 Assassins and Woodes boarded the ship, an hour later, it set sail.

The man that got them the ship removed his hood, revealing himself as an old friend of the Kenway family, Adewale.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Next time, Felix and the others return to Wales to start their mission to prove Felix's innocence, but first, they have one more recruit to find.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Return to Wales

Here is Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed, if I did then their would be a heap of plot holes

* * *

==Swansea, Wales==

Felix, Edward, Woodes, William and Thomas had arrived in Wales. They docked and got off the ship.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" asked Thomas

"Alright, their is still one more person we need to recruit, we'll split up to find him" said Felix

"But what about you?" asked Edward

"What do you mean?" asked Felix

"Look around" said Edward

The group looked around, they saw wanted posters of Felix everywhere.

"Alright, one of us will have to remove the wanted posters" said Felix

"I'll do it" said Woodes

"Alright, let's get started" said Felix

The Assassin's spread out and Woodes got started in removing the Wanted Posters.

==Later==

Felix free ran over the buildings looking for the man. Unfortunately, some guards noticed him.

"HEY, YOU, GET DOWN" said one of the guards

When Felix ignored them, the guards tried to shoot at him, Felix was able to dodge the bullets and take cover, someone snuck up from behind the guards and killed them both. Felix looked to see what had happened. The man leaped over to the roof where Felix was. It was clearer to see he was wearing white Assassin robes with purple accents.

"You must be Felix Kenway" said the man

"Yes, and you are?" asked Felix

"George Rollins" said the man, removing his hood, he had flat grey hair and a five o clock shadow.

"You're George Rollins? I've been looking for you" said Felix

"What do you need?" asked George

"I'm trying to clear my name, I wasn't the Serial Killer who was murdering the Politicians" said Felix

"And you need me to help you clear your name?" asked George

"Um, well...yeah" said Felix

"I'm in" said George

"Well, that's all my recruits, all that's left before we start is to find this sword Ah Tabai told me about, The Sword Of The Eagle" said Felix

"I know where that is" said George

"Where?" asked Felix

George pointed to a big mansion surrounded by guards.

"Nice place, who lives their?" asked Felix

"Robert Cass" said George

"Uh oh" said Felix

"Problem?" asked George

"Robert Cass is the one who framed me for the Serial Killings" said Felix

"That's gonna be hard" said George

"Yeah, come on, it's getting late, we'll have to set up a camp" said Felix

"Or you can stay at my home" said George

"Wherever you live, I doubt it can fit in 6 men" said Felix

==Later==

Felix and George met up with the others.

"Men, this is George Rollins, he'll be the final member of our group" said Felix

"Nice to meet you all" said George

"Woodes, did you remove all the Wanted Posters?" asked Felix

"Yes, all of them are down and I threw them all down wells" said Woodes

"Good job" said Felix

"So, what's the plan?" asked Thomas

"We'll discuss that tomorrow, for now, we need to get some sleep" said Felix

The others agreed.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter**

**Next Time: Felix tries to get the Sword of the Eagle out of Cass's house, how will things go?**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Getting the Sword

The newest chapter is here, sorry for the long wait

Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed

* * *

The next day, Felix, Woodes, Thomas, William and Edward had just woke up, George approached them.

"Morning guys" said George

"Morning" said Felix

"So Felix, what's the plan?" asked Thomas

"Well, to start, I need to get a sword out of a mansion over there" said Felix, pointing in the direction of the mansion.

"Alright, that should be easy" said William

"Not when the mansion belongs to the guy that framed me" said Felix

"So, what's the plan to get it?" asked Edward

"I can answer that" said George, showing the others a drawing of the mansion

"What's this?" asked Woodes

"Think of it as a map. Now, there are two entrances to the mansion, but both are blocked off by guards, the only way of getting in undetected is through an open window high up" said George

"Alright" said Felix

"The sword is found in Robert's study, here, you have to sneak through making sure no one sees you, get the key to his study, get the sword and get out" said George

"Seems easy enough" said Felix

"The rest of us will keep watch incase anything goes wrong" said George

"Alright then, let's get started" said Felix

The others grabbed their weapons.

==Later==

The assassins reached a wall outside the mansion, everyone was able to climb up and get in

"Ok, see any open windows?" asked Felix

"There" said Thomas, pointing to an open window on the top floor of the mansion

"Alright" said Felix

Felix approached the mansion, he used a rope dart that he borrowed from Edward as a grappling hook and was able to enter the room. When he got in the room, he noticed it was a bedroom with an open closet filled with dresses.

"That's weird" said Felix

When Felix heard the door about to open, he dove under the bed. When the door opened, he didn't see who entered, all he saw was the bottom half of a dress moving along the room, he then heard the window close.

"_Who is that?_" thought Felix

The door opened again. The voice made it obvious that it was Robert.

"Lucy, come on, we are going to be late" said Robert

"I'm coming father" said the girl, now confirmed to be named Lucy

Lucy and Robert left the room and Felix got out from under the bed.

"Robert Cass has a daughter? I did not see that coming" said Felix

When Felix was sure that they both were gone, he left and snuck around to find Robert's study. He was relieved to find that Robert left the keys in the lock.

"Idiot" said Felix as he walked in the study

Spotting the sword was easy, it was a straight, silver sword, the handle had an Eagle design, their was also a carving of an eagle on the end of the blade. Felix quickly grabbed the sword, put it in the sheath and tried to sneak out. He got back to Lucy's bedroom, opened the window and climbed out. He then ran back to the others.

"Got it" said Felix

"Great, now, let's get started on clearing your name" said George

The group walked away, then the Animus stopped.

==Modern Day==

Luke had stopped the Animus, Penelope walked over to him.

"Hello Luke" said Penelope

"Hello Miss Vector, what can I do for you?" asked Luke

"Well, corporate sent me am E-Mail, they want you to do more research on this 'Sword of the Eagle' thing, I don't know why though" said Penelope

"Alright Miss Vector, I'll do that in the morning, but for now, I have to get home" said Luke

"Very well Mr Rowan" said Penelope

Luke left his cubicle, he took the elevator to the ground floor, he dropped a piece of paper on the floor next to the coffee stand where Shaun worked, Shaun picked it up and put it in his pocket.

* * *

**That's it for now**

**What was on that paper?**

**Will Felix prove his innocence?**

**Find out next time**

**READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
